COEUR D'ANGE
by IshipCrowstiel
Summary: Lucifer a possédé Castiel..et lorsque Lucifer quitte le corps de Castiel et retourne dans sa cage..Bah Castiel se rappelle de tout ce que Lucifer a fait à Crowley..L'ange risque fort bien de se sentir gêné quand il croisera le démon...CROWSTIEL à 100 %.. Risque de spoil saison 11..
**Cette fic se situe dans la saison 11,il faut donc être à jour,sinon risque de spoil..Dans cette histoire,Castiel possédé par Lucifer a fait des tas de choses à Crowley,et lorsque Lucifer quitte le corps de Castiel,ben Castiel se rappelle de tout...Ce qui va créer un malaise entre l'ange et le démon..Ma vision de l'après CastielxLucifer..Et oui,c'est encore un Crowstiel (désolée mais c'est mon ship préféré..oh et puis non je ne suis pas désolée,non mais !..Vive Crowstiel)..SPN appartient à ses créateurs,seule cette histoire est à moi..**

 **COEUR D'ANGE...**

Lucifer avait prit possession du corps de Castiel..et il comptait bien en profiter...Après avoir humilié Crowley devant ses démons et l'avoir torturé aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement..il se demandait alors comment il pouvait davantage savourer cela..Lucifer avait enchaîné Crowley..

\- Alors...ex Roi de l'enfer...qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire maintenant ?

\- Je te jures que tu vas me le payer : '' _Lucifer_ '' !

Lucifer esquissa un sourire...

\- Allons,chien-chien..est-ce une façon de parler à son maître ?

Lucifer s'approcha de Crowley et lécha son visage...Crowley eut une mine de dégoût..

\- Tu as toujours aussi bon goût..ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai ''goûté''...Si on remettait ça...King...tu dois vraiment te sentir humilier d'être dominé comme ça.. ! Tu ne dis rien ? Bien...alors..c'est partit...

Lucifer commença par enlever la cravate de Crowley,déboutonna entièrement sa chemise,puis posa ses lèvres sur la peau nue,mais néanmoins couverte des précédentes blessures qu'il lui avait infligée,du démon...il glissa sa langue le long du cou de Crowley,passant sur sur son torse et s'attardant un de ses tétons,puis descendant de plus en plus bas..il s'apprêtait à déboucler sa ceinture quand Dean et Sam firent irruption..

\- Tiens tiens..Laurel et Hardy...désolé mon petit toutou...on _finira_ plus tard ! J'ai un léger... contre-temps..

Lucifer caressa la tête de Crowley,avant de faire face aux Winchester...

\- Bon alors par lequel je commence...

Lucifer fit d'abord voler Sam..Dean,jeta un regard vers Crowley...mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que se soit,Lucifer se rua sur lui,et le blessa...

\- Arf...connard...

\- Moi aussi _je t'aime_ Dean Winchester...mais je préfère ton frère...

Puis d'un geste,Lucifer expulsa Dean et Sam...il se tourna vers Crowley..

\- Bon,reprenons..

Lucifer posa ses mains chaudes sur Crowley...il se figea..il était comme paralysé...

\- Qu'est-ce que ces deux crétins m'ont fait ? Je ne peux plus bouger...

\- Tu te le demandes,hein ?

Lucifer se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait dit ça..

\- Dean...Winchester..je t'ai pourtant blessé,comment fais tu pour être encore debout.. ?

\- Je suis invincible..enfin j'ai surtout cautérisé la blessure..j'ai bien faillit tomber dans les vapes deux ou trois fois..On dirait que le petit truc de Sam fonctionne..Cass..combats-le..tu peux le faire sortir...on a pas besoin de lui contre Amara...

\- Non...non..non.. Castiel n'est pas...

Mais Lucifer ne put finir sa phrase..il se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens,et après quelques secondes,un nuage de fumée noire sortit de la bouche de Castiel et disparut dans le sol..Le nuage noir arriva en Enfer où Sam attendait avec Rowena...Avec l'aide de la sorcière et du livre des damnés,Sam parvint à sceller la cage avec Lucifer dedans...

Pendant ce temps,Dean s'informa de l'état de Castiel..

\- Cass ?

\- Dean...

\- Putain,Cass..tu vas bien ?

\- Oui..et toi ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu...t'es blessé ?

\- J'aurai sûrement besoin de faire un petit tour à l'hosto.. Enfin ce sera pour plus tard..Pour l'instant on doit s'assurer de se débarrasser définitivement de Lucifer..Sam est en Enfer..il a du réussir à enfermer ce connard dans sa cage..allons-y..

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait penser à moi ?

\- Crowley...désolé je t'avais oublié...

\- Je m'en occupes,Dean...va chercher Sam..je vous rejoindrai au bunker..

\- Ok...méfies-toi de lui..

Dean partit...

Castiel se dirigea vers Crowley..

\- Eh bien l'ange,t'attends quoi pour m'enlever cet anneau qui bride mes pouvoirs ?

Castiel regarda Crowley,son regard s'attarda sur le torse nu du démon..il ressentit une certaine gêne,il se rappelait de tout ce que Lucifer avait fait...ce malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit le sang coulant des plaies de le ressentait encore dans tous ses membres..il eut envie de s'excuser..

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Enlèves-moi ce truc...au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Castiel enleva l'anneau du cou de Crowley..

\- Merci..l'ange...

\- Je suis désolé..je me rappelle de tout ce que je t'ai fait..

\- Ce n'était pas toi..c'était cet enfoiré de Lucifer..

Castiel n'arrivait pas à regarder dans les yeux Crowley,qui reboutonnait sa chemise et rajusta sa cravate...

\- Bon..je dois retourner en enfer rappeler à mes démons qui est leur chef..et surtout m'assurer que cet enfoiré ne nous dérangera plus..

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller seul..

Crowley fut étonné de percevoir de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Castiel..apparemment avoir été possédé par Lucifer lui avait grillé quelques neurones...

\- Merci.. _l'ange_... mais je me passerai de tes commentaires...

Crowley allait partir quand Castiel lui saisit le bras...

\- Attend au moins que les blessures que je t'ai causées...soient guéries..

\- T'es pénible l'ange..Ce n'était PAS toi !

Crowley vu l'appréhension sur le visage de Castiel..

\- Pfff...ok...je vais attendre...si ça peut te faire taire...

Crowley rentra chez lui..Castiel l'avait suivit..ce qui ne sembla pas dérangé Crowley plus que ça..

Crowley servit deux verres...s'installa et commença à boire le sien..Castiel ne toucha pas au second,mais se posa dans un coin...un long et pesant silence prit place...Castiel regarda Crowley.. et il revoyait toute la torture que Lucifer,par son intermédiaire,lui avait infligée..Castiel se leva et prit sa tête entre ses mains...

\- J'arrive pas à enlever cette image de ma tête..

Crowley était surprit..

\- De quoi tu parles,l'ange ?

Castiel semblait agité,et Crowley qui se leva également ne savait que faire pour le calmer,alors par instinct,il posa la main sur son épaule..mais Castiel réagit,et tenta de repousser violemment Crowley.

Crowley lâcha son verre,et ceintura Castiel..

\- Du calme,petit ange...

Alors,contre toute attente,Castiel enfouit son visage contre le torse de Crowley...il continuait de s'excuser..

Crowley était bien embarrassé,et tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser Castiel...

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser...

Castiel s'accrocha à Crowley..et murmura..

\- J'ai mon corps qui brûle de l'intérieur...je comprends pas pourquoi...

Alors,peut être pour détendre l'ange,ou bien par habitude ou alors juste pour jouer,Crowley dit sournoisement :

\- Il brûle pour moi ?!

Crowley posa ses yeux sur Castiel,celui-ci avait le regard troublé... Crowley semblait avoir touché un point sensible...gêné par cela,il tenta de repousser Castiel,mais l'ange ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher le démon..

\- Si tu me lâches pas,je vais te faire plein de choses...indécentes..

\- Je le mériterai..

Crowley finit tout de même par se dégager...

\- T'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que ça signifie...

\- Si...je me souviens de tout ce que j'a...Lucifer t'a fait..et je ne parle pas de la torture...mais du reste...

\- T'es sérieux,l'ange ? Tu veux m'offrir ton corps pour _expier_ ce que ton... _frère_..a fait...je me demande ce que Dean en penserait..

\- Ça m'est égal...

\- Dean te tuera si tu t'offres à moi..et il me tuera si je pose mes jolies mains sur toi..

\- Mais tu ne serais pas contre cette idée..?

\- Évidemment que non...tous les démons rêvent d'avoir un jour l'opportunité de dépraver un ange..vous nous agacer tellement...'' _oh regardez moi,je suis un ange,j'ai de belles ailes bien_ _blanches,je suis pur...et j'ai un cerveau de poisson car je suis aveuglément les ordres de_ ' _ **PAPA**_ ' _sans_ _poser de questions_ ''...Pfff...je serais bien idiot de laisser passer cette chance..

\- Alors vas-y..ce sera ma punition...

Mais Crowley ne bougea pas..il se servit un autre verre et le bu d'un trait...

\- Désolé..ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus..tu veux faire pénitence ? Va voir ton ''Dieu''...c'est pas mon genre de donner l'absolution.. .saches juste que je n'ai aucune rancune contre toi..je sais très bien que c'est cet enfoiré de Lucifer qui a fait tout ça...alors sois un gentil petit emplumé et retourne protéger ton petit humain...suis-je clair ?

Crowley semblait énervé...

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Crowley soupira..

\- Pas si tu fais ça pour les mauvaises raisons...le jour où je te toucherais,ce sera parce que tu en auras envie...je sais très bien que je te dégoûtes...tu es un petit ange bien pur..t'as vraiment envie d'être souillé par un être comme moi ? Allez...dégages...

Crowley quitta la pièce,et se rendît probablement en Enfer s'assurer que Lucifer était bien de nouveau dans sa cage..puis il commença à réprimander ses démons...punissant allègrement ceux qui avaient suivit Lucifer...et retrouva sa place sur son trône..

Castiel retourna au bunker..

\- Cass..t'en a mis du temps...qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

\- Rien...

Castiel alla s'isoler dans un coin...il prit conscience qu'il brûlait pour ce démon...oh oui..il brûlait... de désir...et il se sentait mal...oh pas parce qu'il désirait Crowley...mais plutôt parce qu'il s'était fait jeter par ce démon..et ça...c'était insupportable...il commença à partir..

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Heu...j'ai un truc à faire...tu sais..des trucs d'anges..comme tu dis..

\- Ok...Cass..si t'as besoin...appelle..

\- Oui..j'y vais...

Castiel retourna chez Crowley...qui n'était pas là...il s'assit sur le canapé pour l'attendre...les heures passèrent..Crowley arriva enfin..

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de dégager...

\- Non...je ne partirai pas...

\- Tu veux que je te tues ?

\- Non...je veux autre chose..

Castiel dénoua sa cravate mal attaché...puis il enleva son horrible trench-coat qu'il délaissa sur un fauteuil...

\- Tu comptes rester planter là..ou alors tu vas te décider à agir ?

\- Fermes-là...l'ange..

Crowley était irrité par l'attitude de Castiel..il commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise...mais se stoppa...

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Tu sais ce qui va arriver ?

\- Oui...

Crowley se passa la langue sur ses lèvres...puis il caressa la joue de Castiel..

\- Alors,petit ange...que veux tu que je fasse ?

\- Ce que tu veux..

\- Ce que je veux. Vraiment ?..Bien...

Crowley claqua des doigts afin de se débarrasser des vêtements de Castiel,qui était maintenant nu..

\- Jolie vue...bien..

Crowley dénoua sa cravate...Castiel était rouge comme une pivoine..

\- Oh...fais pas ta mijaurée..c'est bien toi qui m'a allumé...

Crowley prit le visage de Castiel,et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes..la langue du démon semblait demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans la bouche de l'ange..Castiel eut un bref moment d'hésitation,mais céda et entrouvrit la bouche...la langue de Crowley joua avec celle de Castiel...ce baiser fut si ardent, et embrasé que Castiel,pour ne pas vaciller,s'accrocha à la chemise de Crowley...et lui retourna son baiser voulant à son tour jouer avec la langue du démon.. mais Crowley éloigna ses lèvres...

\- Attends,mon mignon..la suite va venir...je vais te corrompre comme jamais personne avant..après ça,tu ne pourras plus te faire passer pour un soldat de Dieu pur et immaculé...

\- J'ai jamais fait ça...

\- Non...bien sûr que non...à qui tu crois faire gober ça. ?

\- Embrasses-moi à nouveau..

\- T'as aimé ça,hein.. Tu vois, t'as déjà fait un pas du côté obscur..bientôt on t'appellera ''Dark Castiel''...

\- Je ne comprends pas..

Mais pour toute explication,Crowley se contenta de prendre à nouveau possession des lèvres de Castiel..puis il promena ses mains sur le corps de Castiel qui frissonnait...

\- Viens..on sera mieux sur le lit...

Crowley entraîna Castiel dans sa chambre...le lit du Roi était anormalement gigantesque..'' _combien de personne peuvent y tenir_ '' pensa distraitement l'ange,avant qu'un ordre ferme de Crowley ne le sorte de ses réflexions..

\- Allonges-toi...

Castiel se mit sur le dos...Crowley enleva sa chemise...mais Castiel se releva..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que t'as peur ?

\- Non...c'est Dean..il m'appelle..je dois partir..

\- Maintenant ?

Castiel s'habilla rapidement,mais dans la précipitation il n'enfila que caleçon,pantalon et chemise, et oublia sa cravate et son trench-coat..puis il laissa un Crowley plus frustré que jamais...

\- Tsss...je te jure que la prochaine fois t'y couperas pas ! Fichu emplumé...

Castiel retrouva Dean..

\- Ah Cass... t'as enfin laissé tomber ton horrible imper à la _Columbo.._ et ta cravate..fini le look de prof de math..

Castiel aurait presque rougit en pensant que Dean allait le questionnait sur ça..mais Dean enchaîna..

\- On va avoir besoin de toi...viens..Sam nous attends..

\- Ok...

Dean et Castiel rejoignirent Sam pour se débarrasser d'un démon particulièrement redoutable..

Une fois fait,tous rentrèrent au bunker..sauf Dean qui alla voir Crowley pour lui poser quelques questions...il arriva chez le démon...

\- Dean Winchester..que me vaut un tel honneur pour que tu débarques dans mon humble demeure ?

Dean aperçut le trench-coat de Castiel sur un fauteuil...ce qui l'étonna..

\- Qu'est-ce que ce truc fout ici ? Castiel est venu te voir chez toi ?

Crowley ne répondit pas à la question et maugréa :

\- Qu'es tu venu faire ici ?

\- Te demander un truc..on s'est débarrasser d'un démon,et je voulais savoir si c'était un des tiens,il a pas dit grand chose..

\- Son nom ?

\- Pas eu le temps de lui demander...

Crowley s'irrita..

\- Bon sang..alors pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles !

\- Tu veux conclure un marché ?

\- Peut être...

\- Et qu'est-ce que Dean Winchester pourrait bien avoir à m'offrir.. ?

\- Sam et moi..on essayera de ne pas te tuer pendant..disons...un mois..

\- Trouves autre chose...

\- Un livre avec des sorts puissants..

\- Je ne fais pas de magie..je suis un démon,pas un sorcier..

\- Heu...

\- Et pourquoi pas ton corps ?

Dean trembla d'horreur...

\- Je plaisantes..fais pas cette tête..bon je te propose une trêve durable..vous me foutez la paix...et j'en fais de même...

\- D'accord..plus de coups fourrés,plus de trahison,plus de combats...

\- Un baiser pour sceller cet accord ?

\- Sûrement pas..

\- Bien...alors pas de marché..

\- Putain..enfoiré..

\- Insultes moi encore et j'y mettrai la langue..

Crowley empoigna Dean par la nuque,et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes..mais c'est à ce moment là que Castiel arriva..

\- Dean...

Dean se décolla de Crowley..

\- Cass..qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi,pourquoi tu embrassais Crowley ?

\- Je ne l'embrassais pas..

\- Siiii...et c'était même très bon..

\- La-ferme,toi..je parle à Castiel,là..bon..qu'est-ce que je disais..ah..oui.. je passais juste un marché..

\- Avec Crowley..pourquoi ?

\- Dean et moi on enterre la hache de guerre..

\- Je t'ai dit de la-fermer !

\- Oui,mon poussin...

\- Bon...Cass..on y va..

\- Non je reste..

\- Quoi..pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que Castiel et moi on va..

\- Ferme-là...bon ok Cass..fais ce que tu veux..j'men fou..j'y vais...

\- Dean...

\- Bah..laisse le partir..il est en ''mode furax'', mieux vaut ne pas lui parler..

\- Pourquoi t'as embrassé Dean ?

\- Pour sceller notre pacte,bien sûr..

Castiel avait le visage triste...

\- T'y as pris du plaisir ?

Crowley ne comprenait pas où Castiel voulait en venir..

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup de me demander ça ? Tu veux te garder Dean pour toi tout seul ? T'inquiètes..il ne m'intéresse pas..du moins pas de cette manière là...

\- Ce n'est pas Dean que je veux garder rien que pour moi...

Crowley fronça les sourcils...

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas..je penserais que tu me fais une crise de jalousie..

Crowley bu un verre avant d'ajouter ironiquement :

\- Je ne te savais pas si possessif..

Crowley eut un sourire en coin..Il se servit de nouveau un verre et se dirigea vers sa chambre,espérant pouvoir se reposer un peu,mais Castiel le suivit..

\- Tu sais,je passe mes contrats comme ça..en embrassant des gens..ça ne me fait rien de spécial : ni dégoût,ni plaisir..enfin ces derniers temps je n'ai plus l'occasion de passer des contrats..trop de boulot.. de paperasse..trucs de roi de l'enfer...etc...donc quand je peux embrasser un humain, j'hésite pas..

\- Et avec moi aussi tu ne ressens rien de spécial ?

Castiel avait prit conscience,au moment où Crowley embrassait Dean,que ce qu'il ressentait pour le démon était bien plus qu'un simple désir,mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était..il avait lu des tas de livres,dans la bibliothèque du bunker,mais aucun ne traitait de ce sujet..donc ce qu'il éprouvait pour Crowley était une énigme pour lui...Crowley lui même était un mystère.. Castiel était vraiment perdu..

\- Toi...petit ange..j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop...j'ai trouvé ça agréable de t'avoir embrassé..mais ensuite tu m'as planté avec mon envie au firmament pour retrouver ton cher humain,alors ça m'a franchement refroidit...maintenant j'hésite...est-ce que tu ne vas pas encore t'enfuir au beau milieu de l'action...remarques..c'est peut être ça ton truc..tu chauffes les gens,tu fais monter la sauce,et hop..tu te transformes en glaçon...et moi je suis un démon..j'aime m'enflammer en permanence...

\- J'ai pas tout compris..mais je ne partirai pas cette fois..

Crowley sourit...

\- Alors tu vas y passer !

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que..

Mais Castiel ne put finir sa phrase,Crowley se rua sur lui,faisant basculer Castiel sur le lit,et s'allongea sur lui...

\- Je ne t'écrase pas trop..

\- Non,c'est agréable...

Crowley claqua des doigts afin de d'enlever les vêtements de Castiel...

\- Mets ta fréquence radio-ange en mode silence..j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout...

\- Oui...

Crowley serra les poignets de Castiel..puis il posa sa bouche dans le cou de l'ange qui palpitait sous les coups de langues du démon...entre deux halètements,Castiel réussit à dire :

\- Enlèves tes vêtements toi aussi...

\- Patience...mon petit...patience..

Crowley se redressa et se débarrassa de ses vêtements...Pendant quelques secondes Castiel eut la liberté de détailler le corps du démon..mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage,les mains brûlantes de Crowley se frayant un chemin sur son corps le poussant à fermer les yeux.. Castiel exaltait sous les caresses de Crowley...

\- Eh ben je n'ai encore rien fait et tu es déjà à bout...qui aurait crut que les anges étaient si '' _sensibles_ ''...

Castiel,trop prit par les nouvelles sensations que lui procurait Crowley,ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il voulait..mais ce n'était pas nécessaire...Crowley savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour rendre cet ange complètement fou...

\- Crow...Crowley...

Voyant que Castiel n'en pouvait plus,Crowley se mit,avec ses doigts,à titiller son intimité...

\- Je suis sûr que personne n'a _explorer_ cet ''endroit'' !

Castiel s'agrippait à ce qu'il pouvait...alors Crowley retira ses doigts,puis il glissa son membre entre les cuisses de Castiel,mais ne le pénétra pas encore..il voulait en profiter un maximum...il joua,avec son engin,le long des cuisses de Castiel,caressant son intimité,remontant sur son ventre,descendant le long de sa jambe..frôlant même le sexe,dur,de Castiel..puis avec sa main,Crowley prit sa verge et celle de Castiel,et effectua de petites frictions..

Crowley se coucha sur Castiel..Son phallus,comme doté de sa propre volonté,tentait de trouver le chemin..son gland était à l'entrée de l'orifice de Castiel...alors..doucement..il disparut à l'intérieur de l'ange..Castiel avait poussait un cri à ce moment mais à l'inverse aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Crowley..le démon avait un self-control remarquable...Castiel ressentit comme une brûlure.. mais très vite..le plaisir se mêla à cette douleur soudaine avant de la remplacer..Castiel n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort...Crowley s'était aussitôt arrêté..

\- Alors,l'ange..je suis à l'intérieur de toi..tu veux que je continues...ou je me retire ?

Castiel avait du mal à retrouver son souffle..mais parvint à dire :

\- Cont...continues...

Crowley sourit..puis il releva les jambes de Castiel,et commença à remuer son bassin..d'abord lentement..puis il accéléra le mouvement..de plus ne plus rapide...toujours plus...Castiel finit par se lâcher complément dans un gémissement typiquement humain,son fluide jaillissant un peu partout..trop prit par cette nouvelle émotion il ne fit pas attention à la semence de Crowley qui se répandait en lui..et au grognement quasi bestial que celui-ci laissa enfin échapper..

Crowley souffla et se retira doucement,mais resta allongé sur Castiel..

\- Voilà...maintenant je t'ai '' _marqué_ ''...Tu es à moi...

Castiel ne répondit rien...mais l'une de ses mains tenta de caresser les cheveux de Crowley,tandis que l'autre glissait dans le dos,en sueur,du démon...

Crowley un peu gêné par ce geste dont il n'avait pas l'habitude se dégagea légèrement,et se mit sur le côté,la tête appuyée sur sa main...

\- Eh bien,l'ange...tu vas faire quoi maintenant..?

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler l'ange..

\- Ouiii..l'ange !

Castiel bougonna,et Crowley rît..puis il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres...et passa ses bras autour de Castiel..lequel se laissa faire..Crowley s'allongea,et Castiel se blottit contre lui...

Castiel se sentait bien là où il était..ce qui était surprenant vu qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'un démon..il aurait dû être dégoûté,sali...mais au contraire il était..juste bien...Crowley avait les yeux fermés..Castiel se redressa afin de l'observer..alors..il dirigea sa main vers la tête du démon..mais il fût stopper par Crowley qui lui saisit le poignet..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais,l'ange ?

\- Rien..je voulais juste..juste...

\- Ben vas-y crache le morceau...

\- Je voulais passer ma main dans tes cheveux..

\- Tu crois que j'suis ton clebs ? Le dernier qui a pensé ça,pourrit dans une cage au fond de l'enfer..

\- Non...je..je ne pense pas ça du tout..c'est une marque d'affection chez les humains..

\- T'as l'air d'avoir oublié un truc : on n'est PAS humain !

Crowley s'arrêta de parler avant de réagir :

\- Attends..t'as dit : affection ?

Castiel ne dit rien..

\- Écoutes,l'ange..

\- Je m'appelle Castiel..

\- Je sais pas ce que tu t'imagines,mais..

\- Mais quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu t'es juste amusé..que tu es le roi de l'enfer..sans liens..sans attaches..sans sentim...

\- Fermes-là..tu m'agaces..

\- Tu veux que je partes.. ?

Alors,contre toute attente,Crowley ramena Castiel contre lui,le serra,et posa sur son front un baiser,presque chaste,ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Castiel fut surprit de cela..le démon exprimait il par ce geste des sentiments ? Et quels sentiments ? Castiel ne se risquerait pas à poser la question...il ne voulait pas énerver encore plus Crowley...mais bien que le démon était visiblement irrité,Castiel lu toute autre chose dans le regard de Crowley..une petite lueur..comme une flamme..rien d'étonnant pour un démon..mais elle semblait différente de celles que Castiel avait vu dans les yeux des autres démons qu'il avait croisé..L'étincelle de Crowley semblait lui dire quelque chose..une chose qui ne serait probablement jamais exprimé par des mots..alors Castiel sourit..

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire cet tête d'ahuris ?

\- Rien...

\- Fichu emplumé...

Crowley ferma les yeux..alors Castiel tenta une fois encore de lui caresser les cheveux..et cette fois Crowley le laissa faire..Dormait il déjà ? Ou bien autorisait il enfin Castiel à entrer un peu plus dans sa vie déjà bien compliquée..? Castiel frissonna légèrement au contact de ses doigts avec la chevelure du démon...quelle était donc cette étrange impression qui semblait traverser tout son corps...? Il ne le comprenait pas..il s'allongea,posa sa tête sur le bras de Crowley et resta un moment à regarder le démon assoupit.. sentant le souffle de Crowley contre son visage,Castiel ferma les yeux à son tour..

Casiel retourna au bunker et Crowley alla en Enfer..

Après s'être assuré que Dean et Sam n'avaient pas besoin de lui,Castiel rejoignit Crowley..

Le Roi était assis sur son fauteuil,relisant ses contrats...Castiel s'installa à ses côtés,sur l'accoudoir. Puis il souffla légèrement vers le visage du démon..Crowley,se cramponna à son stylo,qui finit par se briser..il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet ange puisse être si taquin..

\- J'ai du boulot..je dois vérifier ces contrats..

\- Vas-y,fais ton travail,ça ne me gênes pas..

Castiel passa ses bras autour du cou de Crowley,et se mit à mordiller l'oreille du démon.. Crowley froissa le contrat..

\- Regardes ce que tu me fais faire..j'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ces contrats..

\- Alors concentres-toi sur moi..

Castiel passa ses jambes de chaque côté du Roi,se plaçant confortablement sur lui.. ses lèvres cherchaient en entrer en contact avec celles du démon..Crowley ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps,et emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes..il commença par enlever la cravate de Castiel,et déboutonna sa chemise..

Mais un démon arriva...

\- Hum..Sir !

\- Quoi ! Je suis occupé,là..

\- Désolé,Sir...mais on a un problème..

Crowley s'exaspéra..

\- Désolé,mon ange...on continuera plus tard..

Castiel ' _libéra_ ' Crowley..qui se dirigea vers son démon..dont le visage était paniqué..il avait osé dérangé son Roi dans un moment intime..Crowley n'allait pas laisser passer cet affront..

\- Alors..j'attends..

\- Sir..il semblerait qu'un démon ne ramène pas toutes les âmes,mais qu'il les revende au marché noir..

Crowley soupira...

\- Trouvez-le et ramenez-le..vivant..je tiens à le punir moi-même..

\- Oui Sir...

\- Allez..du vent..

Le démon quitta la pièce..

\- Tu vas torturer ce démon ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il a essayé de me doubler..

Le visage de Castiel se ferma..

\- Quoi..je suis un démon et je suis leur Roi..je vais pas me contenter d'une petite tape sur la main..

\- C'est juste que j'oublie parfois ce que tu es..

\- Et je te dégoûtes bien sûr !

\- Non..au contraire..malgré ça...malgré le fait que je saches qui tu es..ce que tu es...ce que tu fais.ça ne me dégoûtes pas...ça me fait t'aim..

Mais Castiel s'arrêta..non il n'allait tout de même pas dire ça..à Crowley..un démon..il était plus atteint qu'il le pensait...Crowley avait raison : finit le petit ange pur et immaculé...

\- Tu n'es pas encore totalement corrompu,alors peut être que tu devrais t'éloigner de moi..avant que ça ne soit pire..

Mais Castiel se rapprocha de Crowley et se colla à lui...

\- C'est trop tard..tu m'as' _marqué_ ',comme tu as dit...

\- On est vraiment pas un couple normal toi et moi...

Hein...Castiel avait il bien entendu...Crowley avait dit ''couple''..il acceptait donc enfin l'ange... Alors Castiel serra encore plus Crowley...

Crowley releva le menton de l'ange,et s'empara de ses lèvres..avant de dire :

\- J'espère que mes démons vont nous laisser tranquille cette fois...

Un sourire malin s'affichait sur le visage du démon...il entraîna Castiel sur le canapé...puis il claqua des doigts ôtant par la même occasion tous les vêtements de Castiel..

Alors Crowley se plaça sur le divan..Castiel grimpa sur lui..il commença à se frotter..le contact des vêtements du démon sur sa peau nue l'échauffa bien vite...Castiel pouvait également sentir l'excitation du démon entre ses cuisses..il glissa ses mains entre ses jambes afin de déboutonner le pantalon de Crowley..le démon prenait du plaisir en observant l'ange tentant tant bien que mal de le déshabiller...

\- Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Oui..

Après s'être débattu avec le bouton qui le séparer de l'objet de son désir,Castiel parvint enfin à faire glisser la braguette de Crowley...libérant ainsi le membre tendu de celui-ci..puis Castiel s'empala sur ce membre..Crowley le laissa faire...il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel et effectua un léger mouvement pour le pénétrer bien à fond..Castiel s'accrocha à la cravate du démon et tira dessus..

\- Arf..tu m'étrangles..

Mais cette strangulation eut un effet inattendu sur la verge de Crowley..

\- Elle bouge toute seule...je peux tirer encore dessus ?

\- Oui..

Alors,Castiel tira de nouveau sur la cravate du démon...puis finit par s'en débarrasser..il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise,et plongea sa tête vers le cou du démon...Crowley passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'ange et serra..puis Castiel continua à remuer le bassin..tout en donnant des coups de langue dans le cou de Crowley...le démon le laissait faire..il semblait apprécier la brusque prise d'initiative de Castiel...sans compter que les coups de langues de l'ange était judicieusement placés...et cela plaisait vraiment au démon..tellement qu'il laissa échapper un léger râle mêlé à son souffle ardent tout contre l'oreille de son amant..

Castiel se serait presque figé en entendant ce bruit qu'il avait rarement l'occasion d'obtenir de la part du démon..mais il était bien trop prit par son désir qui montait peu à peu en lui..les gémissements de Castiel se faisaient de plus en plus rapides,saccadés et rapprochés..il était sur le point de venir..alors Crowley s'arrêta..puis il susurra à l'oreille de Castiel...

\- Implores...

Castiel ne réagit pas...alors Crowley réitéra :

\- Si tu veux jouir...implores-moi..

\- Cr..Crowley..s'il te plaît..

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça..allez..tu l'a déjà fait..rappelles-toi..

\- Roi...aurais-tu la bonté de me faire..

Mais Castiel ne put terminer sa phrase..Crowley s'était remis en marche..un large sourire démoniaque et limite sadique s'affichant maintenant sur son visage..

Crowley accéléra le mouvement..il renferma sa main sur le gland de Castiel,qu'il frictionna.. il sentit bien vite un liquide collant et chaud entre ses doigts,signe du plaisir de Castiel. son sourire s'élargit encore plus,il s'essuya la main sur le torse de Castiel et il se libéra à son tour à l'intérieur de l'ange. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre bien du mal à retrouver une respiration normale..Crowley fut le premier à briser le silence..

\- Eh ben..c'était plus intense cette fois...

Castiel ne se décidait pas à bouger..il avait beau être nu,et couvert de sperme,il voulait rester ainsi.

Crowley prit donc la décision à sa place..il se dégagea et se rhabilla...il s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts afin de '' _nettoyer_ '' Castiel,mais celui-ci l'en empêcha..

\- Tu es couvert de fluide corporels..le miens et le tiens..tu ne veux pas que je te l'enlèves ?

Castiel eut un sourire presque diabolique,à croire qu'il était vraiment atteint maintenant..

\- Non...c'est une preuve de ta '' _marque_ ''...

«Dieu...cet ange est vraiment souillé..»,pensa Crowley...et cette simple pensée ravit au plus haut point le démon...oui..les anges pouvaient être salis,dépravés...et oui ils pouvaient même prendre du plaisir à cela..finalement ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça des démons.. cette réflexion pour Crowley était juste..jouissive..

\- Comme tu veux...bon..je dois reprendre mes contrats..tu sais..ceux que tu m'as empêcher de finir..

Crowley tourna les talons,et quitta la pièce..Castiel resta longtemps sur le canapé..pleinement satisfait..ignorant même les appels de Dean...que son cher protégé se débrouille tout seul,pour une fois...Castiel voulait garder sur lui l'odeur du démon,ainsi que le reste...il fallut bien attendre quelques heures pour qu'il se décide enfin à bouger,et à prendre une douche..puis il retrouva Dean..

\- Cass..putain..t'en as mis du temps..tu foutais quoi ?

\- T'as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ouais..je sais pas où est Sammy...et je sais pas où chercher..

\- Bien..je vais voir..

\- Merci..

\- T'as l'air fatigué..reposes-toi..je m'en occupes..

\- T'as raison,je suis crevé..j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à chercher Sam...Merci..Cass..

Dean s'écroula sur son lit,et Castiel partit chercher Sam..il eut l'envie de demander l'aide de Crowley,mais il savait que le démon ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour le cadet des Winchester.. pour Dean,à la limite,oui...mais il se fichait royalement de l'élan..alors,Castiel partit en quête seul..

Si bien que lorsqu'il entendit Crowley qui l'appelait,il ne lui répondit pas..ce qui énerva le roi..qui ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver..

\- Eh bien,mon ange..tu m'évites et tu m'ignores ?

\- Non..j'ai un truc à faire..

\- Oh..et quoi donc ?

\- Ça ne t'intéressera pas..

Crowley s'exaspéra..

\- Dis-moi..

\- Dean..m'a demandé de retrouver son frère..

\- L'élan a enfin mit les voiles ? Bon débarras !

\- Je t'avais dit que ça ne t'intéresserait pas..maintenant laisse-moi..faut que je le retrouve.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Sam ?

\- Non..je me fiche absolument de ce qui peut arriver à ce petit emmerdeur..Mais toi tu t'inquiète pour lui.. et qui dit un Castiel inquiet,dit un Castiel incapable de penser à autre chose..et j'avais quelques petits projets pour toi et moi pour ce soir..j'ai pas l'intention de faire abstinence..plus vite on aura réunis Batman & Robin,plus vite tu seras libéré..et mieux ça sera..

Castiel sourit légèrement..le démon avait beau faire genre qu'il s'en fichait,et qu'il faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il y trouvait un certain intérêt,à savoir ramener Castiel au plus vite dans son lit qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais du quitter,Castiel savait pertinemment que Crowley ne l'aidait pas seulement pour ça..et puis ça donnait à l'ange l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec le démon,sans risquer de passer pour trop collant..ce que Crowley détestait apparemment plus que tout..ils partirent à la recherche de Sam..l'inquiétude de Castiel pour Sam..n'avait aucune raison d'être..En effet Sam était au milieu de poubelles payant le contre-coups d'une nuit bien trop arrosée..

\- Sam...

\- Castiel..qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Dean..s'inquiète pour toi...il a essayer de te joindre..

Sam farfouilla ses poches..

\- Mon téléphone ? Merde..

\- Tu veux que je te ramènes ?

\- Non merci,Cass..ça va aller..bon je rentre..à plus..

Castiel regarda Sam partir..Crowley se tenait en retrait mains dans les poches..

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là. ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui..

\- On rentre ?

Alors Crowley sourit...

\- T'as intérêt à te faire pardonner de m'avoir déranger pour rien..

Crowley et Castiel rentrèrent chez Crowley...

\- Je voulais te dire merci...

\- Mmmh...pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir aidé pour Sam..

\- J'ai pas fait grand chose..de toute façon c'est pas comme-ci j'en avais quelque chose à faire de l'élan...

\- Il m'arrive souvent de repenser à ce que Lucifer t'a fait quand il me possédait..

\- Ouais...c'est un enfoiré..c'est bon..passons...

\- Tu sais..j'ai souvent pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais..mais tu ne l'es pas autant que Lucifer..en fait tu essaies juste de survivre..et de garder ta réputation de Roi de l'Enfer...je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme tu étais quand tu avais encore ton âme..mais tu n'es pas aussi abject que tu veux le faire croire...si seulement tu arrêtais de trahir Dean et Sam..

\- Je le ferais quand ils cesseront de provoquer des catastrophes..

Castiel sourit..avec le temps il s'était habitué à l'humour sarcastique de Crowley..et ça ne lui déplaisait pas..Castiel se rapprocha de Crowley..lequel lui saisît la taille,et le ramena contre lui..

\- N'oublies pas un truc...tu dois te faire pardonner pour m'avoir fait courir les rues à la recherche de l'élan...

Castiel s'agenouilla..et déboucla la ceinture de Crowley..puis il fit glisser sa braguette..

\- Tu sais faire ce genre de ''choses'' ?

\- Je me souviens que Lucifer a fait ça,quand..

\- Arrêtes de parler de ce connard..

Crowley visiblement en colère,remonta sa braguette..

\- Tu m'as coupé toute envie..

\- Je suis désolé..

\- Et arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps...c'est pitoyable...

\- Déso..non rien...

\- Écoutes...Castiel..t'as pas besoin de faire ce que _l'autre_ a fait pour me plaire...

\- Pourtant,les souvenirs que j'en ai..ceux de Lucifer..ils sont toujours en moi...et t'avais l'air d'aimer ça..

\- Je suis un démon..alors j'aime le sexe..ça oui...mais..Lucifer..le souvenir que moi j'ai de ce qu'il a pu faire..ben...c'était pas aussi agréable que tu le crois..je n'ai pas vraiment pris du plaisir avec ce...rah..mon corps a juste réagit instinctivement..bien sûr que quand quelqu'un me touche comme ça,ça me fait réagir..comme tous les hommes..mais..je crois que lorsqu'il me touchait, ce qui m'a...disons troublé..non..c'est pas le mot exact...ce qui m'a fait défaillir..c'était parce que c'était..toi..je savais que tu étais là..quelque part au fond de ce magnifique corps..et pour être honnête ça m'amusait de t'imaginer rouge comme une tomate en voyant Lucifer faire ça..il avait le contrôle de ton corps et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait...y compris des choses que tu n'as jamais imaginer..que tu ne connaissais probablement même pas..et tu pouvais pas l'en empêcher..

\- En fait..j'aurais peut être pu essayer de l'en empêcher..mais je n'ai rien fait..je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de toucher un démon...''le Roi de l'enfer''...de cette manière..et même si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait..j'en ressentais quand même les effets..et..et...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je..sais pas..ça m'a fait ressentir des choses bizarres..et je crois qu' **il** s'en est aperçut...il a pu voir ce que je cachais tout au fond de moi...vis à vis de toi..ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis tout ce temps..et il a donc continué à te faire ça..parce qu'il savait que ça ne me dégoûtais pas..bien au contraire..

\- T'es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu ressentais déjà du désir pour ma grande et unique personne bien avant d'être possédé par cet enfoiré ou que je t'oblige à venir dans mon lit ?

Castiel acquiesça par un hochement de tête..

\- C'est..perturbant..et en même temps c'est très intéressant...

Crowley posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel...

\- Je crois que je viens de retrouver mon envie..

Crowley ramena Castiel contre lui..caressa sa joue..et l'embrassa..Castiel s'accrocha au manteau du démon...

\- Qu'en dis-tu,petit ange ?

\- Oui...

Crowley alla dans sa chambre,et Castiel le suivit...Pendant que le démon se servait un verre,Castiel se déshabilla,et monta sur le lit...

\- Oh...je vois que t'as déjà un temps d'avance...

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire...

\- Oublies..

Crowley avala le contenu de son verre et se dirigea vers le lit...il se pencha sur Castiel..

Castiel prit le visage de Crowley dans ses mains et l'embrassa...

\- Tu as un goût amer..

\- C'est le whisky..

Castiel sourit..et s'allongea,entraînant Crowley sur lui...

\- Attends..tu es nu..mais pas moi...

Castiel sourit à nouveau...

\- Aucune importance..prends moi c'est tout...

\- Et bien..tu gagnes de plus en plus en assurance...mais je resterai toujours le ''dominant'' de nôtre couple...

\- On verra...

\- C'est tout vu,oui..

Crowley déboucla son pantalon,glissa sa braguette,et sortit son membre...puis il s'insinua rapidement à l'intérieur de Castiel..qui se cramponna aux vêtements du démon pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Crowley accéléra le mouvement...et finit par se lâcher avant Castiel..

\- Désolé..j'étais tellement frustré que je n'ai pas pu me retenir...tu n'as pas jouit..

\- C'est pas grave..ce sera pour la prochaine f...

Mais avant que Castiel ne termine sa phrase,Crowley avait pris son membre dans sa bouche..

Castiel poussa un gémissement de plaisir..C'était la première fois que quelqu'un caressait son engin avec sa bouche..la langue de Crowley se promenant sur son membre affriolait vraiment l'ange..il n'avait jamais ressentit ça...C'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qui se pratiquait au Paradis..

En plus Crowley était vraiment doué pour ça...tellement d'ailleurs que Castiel se répandit à l'intérieur de la bouche du démon..

\- Hum..tu as plutôt bon goût..

Castiel rougît...

\- C'est marrant..tu fais plein de choses pas très ''catholiques'' avec moi,je me demande ce que Ton _Dieu_ en penserait d'ailleurs,et pourtant un simple mot suffit pour te mettre dans cet état..

\- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi..

\- Prends pas la mouche..c'est ma façon d'exprimer mes sentiments...

Crowley embrassa Castiel et s'allongea..puis ferma les yeux..

Castiel s'était figé...avait il bien entendu ? Crowley avait il bien dit : 'sentiments' ? Ou alors l'ange avait il seulement ''rêver'' ces mots...peu importe..Castiel se colla à Crowley...

Castiel ignorait si Crowley avait vraiment des sentiments à son égard,ou s'il se servait de l'ange uniquement pour assouvir ses besoins..mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas se poser la question..

Il était bien,là,près de ce démon...Crowley l'acceptait et l'autorisait même à rester près de lui dans son lit..C'était déjà beaucoup...

Castiel posa ses lèvres dans le cou du démon...et promena sa langue...ce qui réveilla Crowley...

\- Tu veux un second round ?

Castiel sursauta en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du démon,mais n'en compris pas le sens..

\- Heu...

\- Panique pas...c'était une blague...de toute façon,je suis crevé..mais tu ne connais pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Crowley..

Oui mon ange..

\- Est-ce que tu m'..non rien...

\- T'es vraiment bizarre tu le sais ça...enfin..t'es un ange rien d'étonnant..

\- Et..je suis comme tous les anges ?

Crowley prit Castiel par la taille..

\- Non...toi..tu es un ange..disons...''spécial''...Tu es l'ange personnel du roi de l'enfer,c'est pas rien..

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche..Crowley venait d'avouer,à demi-mot,qu'il tenait à lui...Castiel sourit et se blottit contre Crowley...

\- Heyyy.

\- T'as dit que t'étais fatigué,alors dors..

\- Personne ne donne d'ordres au Roi de l'enfer..

Castiel ne répondit rien...Crowley soupira..mais il enlaça Castiel...et ferma les yeux,cette fois ci pour de bon..Castiel sourit et l'imita..

 **FIN**

 **Bon..ok..la fin est un peu ouverte et peut être même précipitée mais je souhaite garder mes idées sur ce couple pour d'autres histoires..et puis j'ai une autre fic à finir d'écrire sur une autre série (indice : c'est une série avec plein de zombies,mais chut..j'en dis pas plus)...avant de ''m'attaquer'' enfin au couple Sabriel (pour ça je me souhaite bien du courage)..Voilà...A bientôt..et surtout Shippez le couple Crowstiel car je me sens un peu seule face aux pro Destiel..**

2828


End file.
